IchigoxRukia
by Ty Tabor
Summary: De la nada surgen las llamas. Unas miradas bastaron. LEMON, así de simple. Léanlo escuchando 'Angel or Devil' de 'The Jelly Jam'. Mi primer escrito.


Es difícil encontrar un momento de paz en medio del caos que siempre sabes que está afuera. Pero es más increíble todavía pasar un momento inolvidable con la persona que menos te esperas.

-¡Hey¡Rukia! - grita Ichigo golpeando la puerta del armario con la mano izquierda, y sujetando una bandejita - Te traje algo para desayunar.

-Está bien, no tienes que gritar, Ichigo - dijo Rukia, abriendo la puerta de su improvisada habitación - Gracias por haberte molestado.

-No es nada. Pero si te vas a quedar un buen tiempo aquí, recuerda que aquí tenemos una hora fija para el desayuno...

Hubo un silencio extenso. Los 2 se miraron. Por la cabeza de Ichigo no pasaba nada. Por la cabeza de Rukia, sí...

-¿Te molesta que me quede aquí? - preguntó Rukia.

-¿Molestarme? pues... no, para nada.

-Dudaste al responder... ¿en serio q...?

-Tranquila, dije no.

-De todos modos, yo...

-Vamos Rukia...ya déjalo.

Rukia suspiró, cogió la bandeja, y se fue a sentar al escritorio.

-Como sea, he pensado en buscar otro sitio - dijo de repente Rukia.

-No seas tonta - respondió Ichigo, dando unos pasos hacia su cama, para sentarse en ella.

-¿Eh?

-Te necesito aquí.

-¿Qué me necesitas?¿Acaso te da miedo enfrentarte a un Hollow tú solo?

-No me refiero a eso...

-¿A qué te refieres enton...?

-Parece que no entiendes nada - dijo Ichigo, poniéndose de pie, y saliendo de la habitación.

Rukia se quedó pensando qué le podía pasar a Ichigo. Él ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir a luchar sólo... No entendía el frío diálogo que habían compartido.

Era domingo. Ichigo no estuvo en casa en todo el día. Rukia tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, salvo ir a encaramarse en cuanto árbol o edificio se le cruzara... Y no fue sino hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Ichigo volvió a su casa. Subió a su habitación. Rukia estaba allí, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Rukia, al ver al pelinaranja aparecer tras la puerta.

-Eeeh... en ningún sitio en especial.

-Te encuentro un poco raro hoy. Desde lo que me dijiste esta mañana...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

-Qué me necesitabas aquí, cuando yo te mencioné que había buscado otro lugar para quedarme...

-Ah, eso...

-Pues bien...

-¿Pues bien qué?

-¿No me lo vas a explicar?

-¿Explicar?

-Sí...

-No hay nada que explicar.

-Pero es que no entien...

-No hay mucho que entender, Rukia... - dijo Ichigo, que ya estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, mirando al techo. Rukia, que seguía al lado de la ventana, decidió sentarse en el marco de la misma, mirando hacia adentro para conversar un poco con Ichigo. La verdad es que pocas veces sostenían una conversación cotidiana.

-Ichigo.

-¿Eh?

-Hay algo que pareciera molestarte...

-Rukia, te dije que no me molestas, tranqu...

-Ya lo sé, me lo dijiste una vez, te creo.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy segura de que... te falta algo.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé... me da la impresión de que te sientes insatisfecho por algo.

-¿Crees? Pues ni yo mismo me he puesto a pensar en eso.

Aquello era una gran mentira. Rukia lo supo al instante, al ver la expresión de sus ojos. Pero quería elegir con cuidado sus palabras.. quería animarlo. Guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Ichigo - dijo Rukia de repente.

-¿Eh?

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Ichigo, que miraba el techo desde su cama, con las manos puestas en la nuca, volteó su cara hacia Rukia al oírla decir eso.

-Vaya... ¿y eso de dónde ha salido? - preguntó Ichigo, casi riendo.

-Pues... no sé lo que te pasa, pero como no me quieres decir, me siento tranquila diciéndote que puedes contar conmigo.

-Vaya, gracias - contestó Ichigo, sonriendo.

Rukia consiguió lo que quería. Arrancarle una sonrisa, y saber que no le pasaba nada. Pero casi inmediatamente, notó que los ojos de Ichigo seguían con una expresión de inconformidad, a pesar de la sonrisa que había esbozado.

-Tonto... - dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el escritorio.

-Di lo que quieras.

-Quien te entiende - pensó en voz alta Rukia, tomando el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio, para ver la hora - Ya me iré a dormir... creo que no haré más esfuerzos en comprenderte.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido.

Hubo otro de esos silencios que Rukia odia.

-Quizás te hace falta una chica.

-No digas tonterías.

-Parece que dí en el punto, jeje - dijo Rukia riéndose.

-Si crees que soy igual al resto de los hombres de este mundo, estás equivocada.

Este último comentario de Ichigo hizo sonrojar un poco a Rukia. Eso era verdad. De todo el tiempo que lo conocía, podía decir que él era muy distinto al resto. Eso lo hacía ver un poco atractivo. Se quedó mirándolo, embobada.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Ichigo, levantando la cabeza - ¿por qué me miras así?

-No, por nada.

Ichigo recién se puso a pensar en las palabras que le dijo Rukia momentos atrás.

-Nunca he tenido una chica, en verdad.

Rukia seguía mirándolo. Pero decidió acercarse y sentarse en la cama, a su lado.

-¿Nunca has estado con una chica?

-Pues no. Y me da lo mismo, en verdad.

-Vaya, pues creo que tu perspectiva sobre eso cambiará cuando estés con una.

-No sé cuando ocurrirá eso.

-Quizás te resulte divertido. Deberías busc...

-No estoy muy interesado - sentenció Ichigo, como queriendo cerrar el tema.

Pero Rukia lo estaba mirando aún, y cuando Ichigo se dió cuenta, se puso algo incómodo.

-Parece que tú eres la que tiene algo - dijo Ichigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me has estado mirando muy raro. Además, no entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto lo que me pasa.

-Pues es porque...

-¿Por?

-Dijiste que me necesitabas¿no?

Ichigo guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Claro - dijo de repente.

-Pues, ya que te pasa algo, me das a enteder que me necesitas.

Ichigo se puso un poco rojo. Rukia, diciendo esto, y estando a la luz de la lámpara se veía más atrayente de lo usual. A su vez, Rukia sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre al estar tan ceca de Ichigo. Al estar en intimidad con él.

-Ichigo.

-Ah...

-¿Entonces ninguna chica te ha acariciado antes?

-Pues no. Y no te burles.

-No me voy a burlar. Pero... ¿puedo hacerlo yo?

-¿Eh?- saltó Ichigo, un poco sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

-Quiero ser la primera en hacerlo, eso es todo - dijo sonriendo, con cierto aire de travesura simpática. Esto le hizo subir la temperatura a Ichigo... Pero fue más tentador el momento en que Rukia lo abrazó, y se quedó tendida sobre él.

-Rukia...

-¿Eh?

-¿Tampoco te hacen cariño muy a menudo?

-Pues no...

-Somos 2...

Acto seguido, los 2 se miraron. Ella estaba sobre él, abrazándolo, a pocos centímetros de su cara. Sólo le bastaba dejar caer

un poco la cabeza, para alcanzar sus labios... Ichigo se veía muy guapo de cerca. Ichigo pensaba lo mismo de Rukia... Era cosa de segundos que los 2 juntaran sus bocas en uno de esos besos en que las lenguas libran una batalla sin igual. Así sucedió. Empezaron a besarse.

Nunca le había pasado algo así con una chica a Ichigo. Y Rukia hace muuuuuuuuucho tiempo que no se sentía tan excitada, por lo que la temperatura de ambos subío a niveles insospechados... Aún sobre él, aún besándole, Rukia se subió la falda de su azul vestido corto para mover las piernas con facilidad al posarse completamente sobre el shinigami. Éste, recorrió la espalda de la chica con sus 2 manos, hasta llegar a la cintura, para luego empezar a hacer presión contra su pelvis...

-Ichigo, yo... - trató de decir Rukia, al dejar de besarlo.

-Shhhh, no digas nada - silenció Ichigo a Rukia, continuando con sus movimientos.

A Rukia le empezaron a dar calores, por lo que empezó a gemir como si fuera una primeriza... luego ella, ya más en confianza, se sentó, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas, sobre la pelvis de Ichigo, y se quitó completamente el vestido, quedando en ropa interior. Le daba lo mismo mostrar sus pocas proporciones... estaba muy excitada. Luego empezó a desvestir a Ichigo : primero empezó con su polera, después, le desabrochó el cinturón para quitarle los jeans, y se encontró con un bulto gigante que sobresalía de su boxer. Eso le hizo olvidar del tiempo y del espacio. Habiéndole quitado ya todo al chico, no encontró mejor cosa que recorrer el miembro de Ichigo con su boca... Se olvidó de todo... de las Zampakutoh, del Gotei 13, del Clan Kuchiki y de las leyes de la SS. Se sentía en el cielo haciendo el amor con Ichigo. Era extraño. De un momento a otro, se dió cuenta de que le gustaba mucho... Ichigo mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de disfrutar cada segundo del placer que le daba la shinigami.

Cuando Rukia se cansó, decidió quitárselo todo. Casi rompe el sostén al arrancárselo del cuerpo. Y su calzón rosado, y con un conejo estampado, se perdió en el suelo poco iluminado por la lámpara del escritorio de Ichigo... Rukia se sentó otra vez sobre ichigo, colocando su miembro dentro de ella.

-Espera, Keigo me pasó la otra vez unos...

-No es necesario, ichigo. No me va a pasar nada - respondió Rukia, ante la tentativa de Ichigo de usar protección.

Ella saltaba sobre Ichigo, gimiendo despacio, cosa de no hacer escándalo... había un viejo loco y 2 niñas pequeñas en casa.

-Ichigo, ay... me encantas...

-No hables, Rukia, maldición...

-Lo siento...

Rukia va a tener su primer orgasmo con Ichigo. Está vuelta loca. Ichigo está a punto de acabar también, y...

-Rukia, ya voy a...

-No importa, sigue, no me quiero sal...

-Es que¿què pasa si...?

-¡No va a pasarme nada, estúpido! Tranquilo... ya voy, ya voy... voy...

-¡Rukia!

-¡Ichigo!

Por esas casualidades de la vida, llegaron al clímax casi simultáneamente.

Rukia suspiró de placer, quería más, pero sabía que debía darle un respiro a Ichigo. Se bajó de él, se puso a su lado, y lo abrazó.

-Rukia.

-¿Mh?- masculló Rukia, tiernamente.

-¿Te gustó?

-Pues... - Rukia pensó un momento - No puedo esperar por el 2do round...

Aquella fue una noche larga. Tan larga que, desde ese día, nunca se miraron igual otra vez.

-Aún así... aunque lo hiciste bien, creo que te falta un poco de experiencia. Eres un chiquillo todavía, después de todo - juzgó tranquilamente Rukia.

-¿Quéeee?

(continuará... ehhh quizás)

Hey There! Este es mi primer escrito basado en una historia ajena (normalmente escribo creaciones mías). Lo más probable es que lo continúe. Ah, y he estado pensando en escribir algunas cosillas sobre Naruto, mi otro Anime y Manga favorito... Por favor escriban lo que piensan de éste que les escribí acá (tengan consideración, es el primero que hago!).

See ya!


End file.
